Awkward Crush
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mantis and Viper have feelings for each other and it's very sweet. I give them Man-iper. Has a nice ring to it. It's a new KFP fanfic for the new year! AWESOME! Hope you like it!


Awkward Crush

by: Terrell James

One evening, Mantis was laying down in his room, just relaxing, that is, until thoughts of Viper came in his mind. He thought about him and Viper just walking towards the cherry tree, just thinking that they're boyfriend and girlfriend raher than Furious Five members.

And another thought came to mind by watching the sunset together, staring at each other, then somehow starting to kiss. As they stared at each other, they chuckled nervously and both seemed kinda awkward about it. Then, came a knock on the door, and it was Viper.

Mantis opened the door and saw Viper standing there. Already, the thoughts of them as a 'couple' was already playing in his head. Mantis laughed softly and said, "What's up, Viper?"

Viper was staring at Mantis, looking shy, and said, "Just wanted to see how you've been."

"I've been doing okay. I'm just... thinking." said Mantis.

"Really? About what?" asked Viper.

"Would it be weird that if we were boyfriend and girlfriend instead of Furious Five members?" he asked.

Viper gave out a shocked, yet secretive look because she was already thinking the same thing with Mantis as a couple. She didn't want to admit that because it would be too awkward between their friendship rather than team members. She stared at Viper and said, "Yeah. It would be weird, wouldn't it?"

"I mean, you and me? Together? That's not a possibility." said Mantis.

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not sure. It sometimes feels that way because I'm starting to think that I actually have feelings for you."

Mantis chuckled nervously and Viper let out a little laugh. She said, "Really? Well, I kinda have feelings for you, too."

Mantis stopped laughing and started to look at Viper, blushing and then he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Maybe. I'm just guessing." said Viper.

"I hope not."

"Well, I just came in to sorta, check on you."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

Viper left Mantis' room, then she wished that she could explain to him that she likes him more than a friend and Mantis felt the exact same way too. Mantis sighed heavily and whispered to himself, "Maybe it just wasn't time to tell her how I really feel about her. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Viper slithered back in her room and decided to let Mantis know how she really feels about her, by writing. She found some ink and paper and decided to write about how she feels about Mantis. Mantis did the same thing, only smaller like his size. Then, came another knock on Mantis' door. He hid the letter nervously and said, "Come in."

The door opens and it was Crane and Shifu. Mantis took in a big sigh of relief. Shifu said, "Are you okay, Mantis?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Mantis.

"Are you sure? You felt somewhat not so focused this afternoon. Is there anything wrong?" said Crane.

"Nothing. It's just-- I've got a crush on someone." said Mantis.

"A crush?" asked Shifu.

"On who?"

Mantis was nervous to tell them how they're gonna react. Are they gonna be okay with it or are they gonna freak out? He doesn't know what to think. Being the honest kung fu master warrior that he is, not based on his size, he decides to let it out. He took a deep breath, turned to Crane and Shifu and said, "I've got a little crush on Viper."

Crane's beak dropped and Shifu looked confused. Crane asked, "Is it serious?"

"I don't think it's serious. It's just a feeling I have because she's so pretty. Her eyes, her face, everything is just so beautiful." said Mantis.

Viper came back to Mantis' room again until she heard Crane, Shifu and Mantis go into a conversation. Crane asked Mantis, "Are you sure you got a crush on Viper? Is it serious or just puppy love?"

Mantis sighed deeply and said, "I don't know what to think. Everything she does makes me feel like I'm actually falling for her. I'm not sure why."

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" asked Shifu.

"I'm not sure yet. I wonder if she feels the same way as I am." said Mantis.

Viper closed her eyes and then felt somehow kinda relieved that Mantis told them how he really felt about her. She went back to her room and continued writing a letter for him. Crane and Shifu left the room without a word. Mantis continued writing the letter for Viper to sort of realize how they felt and then a song came on that sort of relate to how they really feel about each other

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh, I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_Take time to realize_

_That this all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, boy_

_It's not the same_

_No it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If you'll meet me halfway_

_If you will meet me halfway_

_It could be the same for you_

_If you'd just realized what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder..._

_Just realize what I just realized..._

_If you'd just realize what I just realized..._

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh_

_We missed out on each other now_

_We missed out on each other now..._

_Yeah_

_Realize_

_Realize_

_Realize_

_Realize_

_Ooh-ohh..._

Mantis came in Viper's door and slid the note under her door and left back to his room only to realize that he saw a note on his door and reads:

_Mantis, I finally know how I feel about you now. So, I've pretty much wanted to say something I should've said to you in so long. I've had feelings for you since we've been in the Furious Five. I always thought that you were sweet, cute and also so fun to be around. Even though you're kinda annoying, I would seriously have you as more than just a friend. I hope you feel the same way about me as I am about you. Viper._

Mantis sighed heavily and felt something warm inside of him and realized that Viper felt like she cares about him a lot. Viper was standing behind Mantis' door and he turns around and finds out that she read Mantis' note and finds out she has feelings for him, too.

Viper said, "I saw the letter you wrote and it was so sweet. I really do have feelings for you."

"So do I." said Mantis.

Mantis and Viper came to each other and started to kiss. They both chuckled nervously and Mantis asked, "We just kissed, didn't we?"

Viper giggled and said, "I guess so."

"Even though we're Furious Five members, I still think we should be friends and teammates."

"Yeah, I appreciate that." said Viper.

"It's cool with me, only if we don't compare ourselves as Romeo and Juliet or some crap like that."

Viper laughed hysterically and Mantis joined in. They both sigh deeply. Viper left Mantis' room and back to her room. Mantis sighed and did some meditating for a few minutes and has exactly have many thoughts of Viper on his mind, but they're friends even though they're just friends and Furious Five members.

* * *

I'm starting to think that Mantis and Viper could be Man-iper. The song was called "Realize" from Colbie Calliat. I thought it should be an awesome song to realize that Mantis and Viper are more than just friends. Hopefully, it's an awesome KFP fanfic for the new year, so I hope it works.


End file.
